


Gift

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, First Time, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift of friendship and prosperity affords John the chance of an even greater gift--Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets #111 Present

"In honor of this magnificent trade agreement, I would like to present you with this small token as a gesture of goodwill. May the friendship forged between our people be long and prosperous to both." The head of the village, the Taldran, bowed as he presented a large, old wooden box, so ornately carved that it was a piece of art in itself.

John thanked the Taldran and accepted the gift with both hands. It was heavy and the Taldran made it very clear that John should not open it until he reached home. Apparently, it was an act of bad faith to open it in front of the giver as it forced everyone to pay compliments that might not be truthful should the gift not please the receiver. John had his concerns about taking anything back to Atlantis without seeing it first but Teyla was adamant that, unlike the Genii, the people of Taldra were trustworthy. Still, he wished Rodney had come along on this mission as a surreptitious scan would have allayed any of his fears.

Just because the Taldrana were decent folk, it didn't mean an absence of danger. He recalled Teyla's necklace in that first year, how such an innocuous piece of jewelry had almost cost him his life and that of his men too. The Wraith had rigged it as a transmitter should anyone with the ATA gene touch it. The gift in this box might be equally harmless to normal humans but lethal to Rodney.

And to him and the other ATA carriers too, he thought quickly, annoyed that once more he had put Rodney at the top of his ' _most important people_ ' list. That had happened far too often since his journey 48 thousand years into the future, and more so since the return to Pegasus without Keller, who had broken up with Rodney only a week before they left Earth. If she had given Rodney a reason then it was not something he had wanted to share, and John was not the kind to pry. Although it had happened months earlier, John would wait until Rodney was ready to tell him what had happened between him and Keller.

The people of Taldra followed them to the Gate, laughing and smiling, giving John no opportunity to take a sneaky peak at the gift. Teyla must have sensed his unease as he noticed that she input the dialing sequence for the Alpha site. Quick radio contact with the guards stationed there proved that all was safe, so he stepped through, still holding the box tight in his arms.

"Everything okay, sir?"

John smiled at Stackhouse. "I'll let you know once I've seen what's in the box."

"Not too keen on surprises, sir?"

"Not in this galaxy." He set the box down and indicated towards the Stargate. "Dial Atlantis and tell McKay to get his ass here on the double."

"Yes, sir!"

John was leaning nonchalantly against a tree when Rodney arrived looking all flustered and annoyed. His hair was in disarray and his TAC vest was on crooked; just the way it usually was before John straightened and check it for him before a mission. He made a mental note to have someone check the civilians' TAC vests if they were heading out alone in future. He smiled as Rodney caught sight of him and stomped towards him, expecting a tirade of epic proportions as Rodney's excuse for not going on the mission was ' _work of a critical nature_ '.

"What was so important you had to drag me away from critical work that might mean the difference between life and death?"

"The Taldrana gave us a gift."

Rodney's eyes lit up. "Is it edible? Some of those little honey-like cakes?"

John felt his lips twitching in response to Rodney's sudden eagerness. "Well, that's what you're here to find out."

Rodney rubbed his hands together. "Well... What are you waiting for, Colonel?"

Some of the excitement ebbed away when he saw the ornate box. He dropped to his knees, pulled a scanner out of one of his pockets and passed it over the box. Frowning, he glanced across and up at John before checking again. Slowly, he reached for the clasp and released it, raising the lid almost reverently. His mouth dropped open and, no longer able to subdue his curiosity, John took a few steps closer and peered inside.

"Is that what I think it is?" John asked.

He did not notice Teyla coming up behind him. "You are blessed indeed. This is a precious symbol of prosperity and harmony among the Taldrana." Rodney's eyes darted towards Teyla, who was looking at them both strangely. She smiled warmly. "I will check in with Sergeant Stackhouse."

As soon as she was out of earshot, John turned his attention back to Rodney, just in time to see Rodney reach out and touch it with a finger tip. He pulled back in shock when the object began to glow the familiar blue of Ancient technology... and vibrate.

"Oh my god. It's an Ancient dildo!" Rodney exclaimed, sounding equal parts appalled and fascinated while John simply felt the heat of embarrassment flood his cheeks. "Eh! Off. Off?" He looked to John with panicked eyes that were the same color as the glowing phallus.

Squeezing his eyes shut, John focused on the object and mentally commanded it to switch off but all he could feel instead was the phallus pulsing in his mind while he was assaulted by images of a naked Rodney writhing on the glowing, vibrating dildo. The sight was intoxicating, stripping away any remaining pretense of having no sexual urges towards his friend. His cock had never felt so hard... or so constrained even in the normally baggy BDUs. He could feel his control slipping, body surging towards a climax without a single physical touch.

OFF!

He felt it obey and sighed in relief before opening his eyes and finding Rodney still on his knees, looking at him, except Rodney's eyes were fixed straight ahead, at groin level. When Rodney raised his eyes to John's face, he looked wasted, with pupils dilated and cheeks flushed. For an insane moment, John wondered if that was how Rodney looked after sex. Glorious, passionate sex. John shook himself, aware of how close he had come to orgasm.

"I think we should put that in the ' _do not touch_ ' pile."

Rodney nodded but seemed reluctant to stand up; embarrassed even.

"You okay, buddy?"

"I've... hadalittleaccident."

"You've...?" John pulled back a fraction in surprise when he noticed the dark patch staining the front of Rodney's groin. "Oh."

"I haven't...." he waved a hand, cheeks flushing a deeper hue. "Not since I was a teenager."

The knowledge seemed to short circuit John's brain, and the barely suppressed pleasure from moments earlier thrummed through him again, making him ache with need. He wasn't aware of closing his eyes but when he opened them again, having regained some semblance of control, Rodney was staring at him in awe.

"Is that for me?"

He indicated towards John's BDU-straining erection, and though denial was on the tip of his tongue, John found himself croaking out, "Yes."

Instead of abhorrence or a look of discomfort, Rodney's eyes began to glow in pleasure, and the corners of his mouth lifted into a happy grin. For the first time, John realized that what he felt for Rodney was more than friendship, and more than just sex. It was love, and the possibilities for them were as endless as the stars.

With every intention of grabbing those newfound possibilities with both hands, John grinned back.

END


End file.
